The consumer products industry is continually releasing a variety of new and improved consumer products. As such, the consumer products industry is continually providing to the consumers a wide variety of product packages to dispense and deliver this ever-growing variety of products. However, each new package platform creates added design, manufacturing, inventory, and ancillary costs. As such, there is a need for improved consumer product packages that can serve as dispensing and delivery packages for multiple products.